Over Protective
by chocolate rules333
Summary: Frank just wanted to go on a nice date with his girlfriend. Unfortunately for him, he gets dragged into spying on her brother's date. If only he could learn to say no to Hazel.


**This is just a short little something because I love Hazel and Nico's relationship. It's silly and not made to be taken seriously. Inspired slightly by the artist minuiko on tumblr, but she's like half the reason I ship jasico at all.**

Frank Zhang waved to passersby as he hurried down the streets of New Rome. He knew if he didn't hurry he'd be late for his date with Hazel, but it was hard to get any time off when he was the praetor of Rome.

Luckily, Hazel didn't seem to mind when he ran up to her, only two minutes late for their meeting time. She was as cute as ever when she smiled up at him, wearing a t-shirt with a smiling cat on it and ripped jeans, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail. It sounded cheesy, but seeing her made all the stress of being praetor melt away.

"Sorry I'm late," he mumbled, as he slipped his fingers through hers. Hazel shrugged and shook her head, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"You're not late, but come on, we have to hurry." Frank squeaked in surprise when she yanked his arm and began to literally drag him down the street with more force than a woman her size should ever possess.

"Uh.. Hazel… Is everything okay?" Frank asked as they nearly knocked into some unsuspecting food vender. Hazel didn't even seem to notice, but he mumbled a hasty apology.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" she responded, her voice a little too cheery. Frank raised an eyebrow in concern. Hazel was normally a very sane person. But she was a demigod child of Pluto, so maybe he shouldn't have been that surprised when she seemed to lose her marbles once in a while.

She continued to drag them down an alleyway until they finally stopped in front of the entry of Fortuna's Ice Cream. This should have seemed normal for a date Hazel had insisted on planning, yet she didn't seem to have any real intention of actually going inside. Instead, she let go of his hand and snuck over to glance in the window.

"Hazel, really, what's going on?" he implored, more than a little concerned.

She held a finger up to her mouth, hushing him instead of answering. Frank knew he would probably regret it, but he hesitantly crouched down beside her to look through the glass, trying his best to ignore the strange looks they were recieving from strangers. At first glance there didn't seem to be anything odd going on inside the shop, just a family of demigods buying their kids ice cream, an old couple sharing a cone, and other normal residents going about their normal lives. Things started to make sense, though, when he noticed Nico di Angelo in the back corner seated across from Jason Grace.

"Hazel!" he squeaked, but she quickly reached a hand out cover his mouth, shushing him again.

Frank was aware that Jason and Nico had started dating several months ago. They usually spent most of their time at Camp Halfblood so he didn't see them very often, but he was genuinely happy for them. And he'd thought Hazel was too. After Nico had finally come out to her she had been more than supportive, to the point that half her wardrobe featured some sort of rainbow accessory. She'd been delighted that Nico was finally to the point where he had enough self confidence to feel comfortable dating guys.

And Hazel liked Jason! She looked up to him like an older brother. She'd long since gotten over the whole "maybe we shouldn't trust Nico" incident. Though Nico had told him once that children of the Underworld's fatal flaws were to hold grudges, he'd thought his sweet, innocent girlfriend incapable of such a flaw. But perhaps not if the happiness of her brother was at stake.

Frank sighed. "Really, we can't spy on your brother when he has a date!" he pleaded.

Hazel pursed her lips. "I-I'm not spying."

He gave her a hard look and she glanced away. "Well, fine, call it what you want, but I have to!"

"You like Jason, though," Frank objected.

Hazel nodded absentmindedly as she pressed her face to the glass. "Of course I do."

"Then is this really necessary?"

She sighed deeply and crossed her arms. "Look, Nico is really bad about telling people how he feels. He told me he's happy, and other people back at Camp Halfblood have tell me he's happy, but I just need to know for sure. So now that they're visiting New Rome..."

"You decided it would be a good idea to spy on them?" he finished.

Hazel frowned. "That makes it sound so bad. No, I just… I love my brother and I need to make sure he's okay." Frank ran a hand through his hair. Clearly, his girlfriend wasn't going to listen to reason. Resigned to his fate, he slumped down beside her. Through the window he could see Jason reach across the table and take Nico's hand as the son of Hades tried not to laugh.

"He looks happy to me," he tried.

Hazel didn't respond, instead resting her chin on her hands and observing the couple in silence. "He does. But I need you to turn into a bug and listen to what they're saying."

"What?!" Frank squeaked.

"Please! It will just be for a little bit," Hazel pleaded.

Frank held up his hands defensively. "I love you, but there is no way I'm doing that."

She pouted, nearly crawling into his lap. "I would do it if I could, but I can't. Please, this is really important to me." Poor Frank was at a loss. His girlfriend's plan was crazy and awful, but he still hadn't learned to say no to her adorable puppy dog eyes. Given a few more seconds, he probably would have turned into a stupid fly and gotten smashed trying to listen in on her brother's conversation with his boyfriend. Heck, she could probably come up to him and say she thought it would be a good idea to kidnap the president of the United States, strip naked, and do the hula, and he'd probably still go for it. Being in love could sometimes be a pain.

Luckily for Frank, Hazel happened to glance back inside the ice cream shop to see both Jason and Nico staring at them in confusion. "Crap," she swore, pulling Frank down to duck behind the window.

"Did they see us?" she hissed.

"They were staring right at us like we'd gone insane, so I'm guessing they did," Frank deadpanned. She scowled at him, but didn't have time to reply before she was interrupted.

"Hazel," Nico di Angelo sighed. "What are you doing?"

Frank tried to shrink back from Nico's sharp expression. The son of Hades glared at them with his arms crossed, while poor Jason stood behind him, standing awkwardly with his hands shoved into his pants pockets.

Hazel gave Nico her most convincing smile. "We're on a date," she explained, which may have made sense if Frank weren't cowering behind her like a deer in the headlights.

Nico snorted. "Really?" he grumbled disbelievingly.

She frowned guiltily at her brother. "I mean…" She stopped talking, biting her lip. Frank and Jason watched awkwardly as the siblings shared some sort of unspoken conversation. Finally, Nico's eyebrows knitted together and he laughed. Hazel grinned, stepped forward, and engulfed her brother in a hug. He smiled and hugged her in return, rubbing circles on the small of her back and burying his nose in her neck. Neither of them seemed even remotely aware of their boyfriends exchanging bewildered looks over their shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I just want you to be happy," Hazel mumbled.

Nico shook his head, blushing. "You're an idiot."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

While this sweet exchange was going on, Frank had become a tad confused by the terrified look on Jason's face. It might have made more sense if he could have seen Hazel glaring at the son of Jupiter with an expression that very clearly said if he dared to hurt her brother he would not be able to walk for a year. Hazel may not have been raised by wolves, but somewhere along the line she'd picked up the ferocity.

However, when she finally pulled away from the hug, her face was as sweet and innocent as ever. "Have fun," she said, pecking Nico on the cheek.

Nico tugged her ponytail affectionately. "You too, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hazel offered a final kind smile as she took Frank's hand and pulled him away before Nico could question why his poor boyfriend looked oddly traumatized.

"What did you do to Jason?" Frank sighed.

Hazel grinned at her boyfriend, a manic twinkle in her eye. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

**I just have a thing for brother/sister relationships, okay? And Frazel is really adorable. Send a review if you have time. Have a nice day.**


End file.
